federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
N'lani Dhaja nee Una
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. N'lani Aaliyah S'anra Dhaja nee Una is the ex-track runner turned composure after a traumatic pregnancy and aggressive treatment with nanite therapy. Currently, N'lani is starting a new life in the CP universe where she is known was originally known as Liyah Cullen and hoping to find employment in the music industry. As a recent graduate of Julliards she has remarried and finally found happiness. She is no longer in use because she has been retired. For her CP counterpart, please refer to N'lani Wolfe. Background Information N'lani took the death of her father hard, but it was more because she knew they would never be able to make up. She has limited contact with the new Una host Sendra Mysen-Una. NOTE: Because she lives in the past, she has interaction with Katal's Children CP and while they are biologically her siblings (including her younger self) she treats them more as nieces/nephews. Unknown to N'lani, in future plots where she came from, her mother eventually has a child with the son of N'lani's husband Kitaan Dhow. N'lani's half-siblings, Jolon Dhow and Aaliyah Dhaja, are technically also her step-children and her step-son Chiaro Dhow is technically also her step-father. Children Draken Liu-Dhow *'Born: '''January 01, 2398. *'Father:' Hayden Liu *'Species (Gender):' 1/2 Cardi, 1/4 Trill, 3/16 Terran and 1/16 Halanan (Male). As the only child, Draken Liu-Dhow, was conceived after N'lani stopped taking injections, assuming that her amenorrhea (no period) meant she couldn't conceive; as well as Hayden who stopped taking his own because he was neutral on whether or not he had a child. Draken's birth, ultimately lead to many complications because of Hayden's Cardassian genetics and N'lani's Romulan. The fetus was rejected closer to the end and N'lani died. Thanks to Naryanna Dorr's invasive nanite therapy, N'lani was brought back to life. Hayden had some of N'lani's genetics removed. In 2403, Draken was nearly killed when Zuri Dorr attempted to kill the entire family; because of this he went back into the past with his mother and now lives with her, having no memory of Hayden or Nerys. Dhow Children *For information on her children and step-children with Kitaan Dhow, see the Dhow/Dhaja Children page. Personal Life Hayden Liu *Married - October 10, 2397; *Divorced - July, 2399. N'lani met her first husband, Hayden Liu, as family friends and formed a secret relationship when she was 15. Explaining to her family she was a lesbian, N'lani was able to cover up their affections until she got pregnant. Coming out with her secret, they scheduled to marry after she was 18. Finding that everything happened too quickly, N'Lani soon became severely depressed, missing out on her Olympic dreams while having to be a mother. The marriage continued to deteriorate until she had an affair with Carill Savoi and later attempted to kill herself out of guilt (Sept 2398). Continuing to rock the marriage, Hayden and Lani's had their ups and downs, but when Hayden had an affair with Lani's mother, Katal Dhaja things went down hill and the couple eventually divorced. Kitaan Dhow *Married - March 09, 2384. N'lani met her second husband, Kitaan Dhow, in 2383 after travelling to the past and Kitaan. He was able to assist N'lani in coming out to the authorities which enabled her to be herself in the past legally without worrying about the ramifications. Getting closer and closer, they finally decided that they were going to marry and she adopted his children after the fact. NOTE: Being much like her mother, N'lani was often a sexual person and at an early age. Realizing the power she could have over men and benefits to her, N'lani often slept with men who would, in turn, buy her nice clothing or jewellery. This behaviour stopped once she met Hayden, as well as because following her nanite treatment sex became a frequently painful act. She explains: '''This wasn't the time for excuses, Kitaan needed to know, "When I was 13," she said, "I sold my virginity to this 45 year old guy for a Vadoor Collectors handbag," Lani said and then breathed in, "It cost about three bricks of latinum. For about a year after that, I was a prostitute and my parents had no idea. I made A LOT of money. It stopped when we moved from DS9 to Earth for a more permanent thing. That's when I got involved with Hayden."' (post 11769). Education and Career Having completed highschool after giving birth to her son, N'lani's main goal in life had always been to go to the Olympics as a track runner. This was geared up to happen in the Trill Olympics of 2399, but she was disqualified because of her advantages after Nanite therapy. However, the Nanite therapy was able to enhance her understanding in mathematics which established itself in the art of music. Able to learn anything by ear and create her own compositions, Lani has taken a shining to music, specifically the piano. She could not, however read music. In early 2399, she applied to Julliards and was accepted, completing a couple months in the summer before leaving for Bajor. In the past, she restarted in 2384 and is expected to graduate via correspondence with a degree in Music in 2387. Nanite Therapy In January of 2398, N'lani died from complications of pregnancy. Naryanna Dorr, a bioengineer who worked with Borg nanites was able to use an aggressive treatment and bring N'lani back to life. This did not happen without complications however. With several borg implants having erupted initially, all were removed save a star under her ear on her right side. Internally, her metabolism sped up, keeping her skinnier, as well as expanded her minds capacity to process mathematics. Stronger than normal, the nanites have increased her strength/endurance (which related to her being disqualified from the Olympics). Sexual intimacy has become more painful, as smaller injuries are repaired eventually by the nanites. Her hymen is constantly repaired making her nearly virginal every time she is intimate. Also, sperm has been flagged as a foreign substance and her body will kill it before she is able to conceive, making her able to carry though only through invirto. 1 N'lani Dhaja nee Una Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Trill Category:Romulan Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:February Category:2380 Category:All Characters